L'Impératrice Crimson
by Airog
Summary: Naruko est née 7 ans avant l'attaque de Kyûbi. Parce qu'elle n'a pas de chakra, elle a été négligée par ses parents, cependant sa vie change quand elle rencontre Satele Shan, qui la forme pour devenir une jedi, mais malheureusement les siths la capture et la font devenir l'une des leurs. SWTOR / Legends et Canon / Univers Alternatifs / Minato et Kushina vivants / Puissant


**Je ne possède aucun personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et du film « Star Wars » et du jeu vidéo « Star Wars the Old Republic ».**

 **Il s'agit d'un monde alternatif, beaucoup de personnage de différents temps, dans les films, jeux vidéo et bandes dessinées de Star Wars, vivent dans la même époque.**

 **La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait Naruko plus veuille que les Rookie 9 ou celle d'Itachi, c'est que je trouvais intéressant d'avoir le personnage plus éloigner des autres, qui n'a aucun lien avec différentes générations et aussi pour changer des histoire habituelle.**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **J'ai modifié l'âge des personnages, certains seront plus jeunes et d'autres naitront plus tôt ou plus tard.**

 **Age des personnages :**

Naruko: 7 ans

Minato / Kushina / Anakin : 26 ans

Menma / Itachi / Luke : 5 ans

Arashi / Narumi / Sasuke : 0 ans

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu / La Force : Nom Japonais / Français

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **~ Konohagakure no Sato ~**

« GROUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le rugissement d'une féroce bête provoqua une puissante onde de choc dans une nuit sombre, balayant tout sur son passage. La bête ressemble à un immense renard roux avec neuf queux et une paire d'yeux rouge sang avec des pupilles perçantes. Connue dans les Nations comme le plus puissant des bijûs, Kyûbi no Yôko, le Démon-Renard à Neuf Queues.

Les gens dans le village couraient partout pour fuir la bête. Personnes ne savaient ce qu'il c'était passer, la nuit était tranquille, quand le démon à queues est apparue de nulle part et a commencé à tout détruire. Les ninjas se sont tous mobilisaient pour arrêter la bête, mais tous ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire, c'était à peine de l'égratigner. Ceux qui ne combattaient pas le renard géant, évacuer les civils dans le bunker qui se trouve sous le Monument Hokage.

« Menma-kun court ! » Cria une voix d'une jeune fille suivant la foule vers l'abri.

« Je le fais onee-chan ! » Répondit un petit garçon tenant la main de sa grande sœur.

La fille était âgée de 7 ans, un peu plus grande qu'un enfant de son âge. Elle possède des cheveux roux sombres qui coulent sur son dos, des yeux bleus électrique, elle avait une peau lisse et claire. Elle porte une robe sombre, un peu sale et des sandales bleu foncée.

Le garçon est âgé de 5 ans, il a des cheveux blonds hérissés, des yeux sont de la même couleur que sa sœur, il avait une peau légèrement bronzée et trois marques de moustache sur les joues, fessons pensée à un renard. C'est vêtement son composé d'un t-shirt bleu foncé avec le symbole de Konoha en blanc sur la poitrine, et celui du clan Uzumaku derrière le dos, un short marron est des sandales bleu clair

Ils étaient Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki et Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, les enfants du quatrième Hokage.

Les deux enfants se trouvaient dans leur restaurant préférer avec leur figure de grand frère, Kakashi, quand le renard est apparue et attaque tous entours de lui. Kakashi est allé aider les autres, mais pas avant de commander à Teuchi d'amener les deux enfants avec sa fille à l'abri. Malheureusement les quarte se sont séparés à cause de l'agitation, et de la panique, Naruko et Menma se retrouvent seuls.

« Onee-chan, j'ai peur ! » Cria le jeune blond en voyant le Neuf-Queues ravager les bâtiments

« Ne t'inquiète pas Menma-kun je suis là, je te protégerai. Crois-le ! » Répondit Naruko essayant de rassurait son petit frère, même si en réalité elle était aussi terrifiée.

Ils continuent de courir, quand Menma trébuche sur une pierre et tombe par terre. Naruko se retourne, mais écarquille les yeux quand elle voit des grands débris tomber vers son petit frère.

« MENMA-KUN ! » Cria Naruko en larmes.

Elle a essayée le courir le plus vite possible pour le protéger, de tendre sa main pour le rattraper, mais les rocher se rapprocher trop rapidement. Elle envoyait son monde ralentir dans la réalisation, son frère aller mourir et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Non, elle refuser qu'une telle chose se produise, elle voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, elle voulait le pouvoir de sauver son frère.

Soudain, elle sent quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de profond en elle qui s'éveille. Ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des assiettes quand elle voit les débris qui commencent à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelque mètre de Naruko et Menma avant de tomber sur le sol.

Elle était restée immobile pendant quelque s'instant, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'est passé, ni comment c'est possible, mais une chose était sûre, Menma n'était plus en danger de mort. Elle a tentée de se rapprocher de son frère inconscient, mais sentie soudain une grande fatigue l'envahir et tombe par terre a quelque centimètre de garçon blond. Sa vision s'assombrit, mais elle arrive à attendre des pas avant que le sommeil ne m'importe.

 **~ Quelques jours après l'attaque de Kyûbi / Composer de Namikze et Uzumaki ~**

Il était quelques jours depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi sur le village. L'ancien leader du village, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage, avait sacrifié sa vie pour sceller la bête dans les jumeaux nés du Yondaime. Beaucoup de gens avaient perdu la vie, mais grâce au Yondaime qui avait réussi à les soulager et les consoler de leurs tristesses et leurs chagrins. Maintenant tous le monde essayaient de reconstruire le village et d'oublier la douleur.

Actuellement dans une chambre se trouvent Minato debout regardant sa femme, Kushina, tenir leurs deux nouveaux nés dans ses bras qui dorment paisiblement.

Minato Namikaze Uzumaki à la peau bronzée, les cheveux blonds hérissés dont deux mèches encadraient chaque côté de son visage et des yeux bleus. Un uniforme de Konoha standard, un gilet vert, un bandeau bleu sur le front qui représente Konoha, et des sandales bleues. Il portait aussi une longue haori blanche à manches courtes décorée de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit sur le dos à la verticale. Surnommé le Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha) après avoir mis fin à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et être devenu plus tard le Yondaime Hokage.

Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki a un corps mince, la peau claire, des cheveux roux qui atteignaient ses chevilles visage, un clip noir qui dégageait ses cheveux vers la gauche et des yeux violets. Elle portait actuellement une chemise de patient. Surnommée Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), à cause de sa chevelure et de sa fureur légendaire. Grâce à longévité de son sang d'Uzumaki, elle a pu survivre à l'extraction du renard, qui aurait dû être fatal pour une personne normale.

Les deux enfants avaient chacun l'apparence de leurs parents. Arashi à la peau pâle, des yeux violets et des cheveux roux. Narumi a la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Ils avaient cependant tous les deux avaient trois marques de naissances sur chaque joue, ressemblant à des moustaches.

Minato et Kushina pouvaient encore de se souvenir des évènements de cette nuit. Kushina venait à peine d'accouchement des jumeaux, quand un homme portant un masque orange avec des flammes noires, nommé Madara Uchiwa était arrivé et avait leurs fils. Minato avait réussi à le récupérer et d'emmener ses deux enfants loin de l'homme masqué. Mais celui-ci avait profité pour capturer Kushina et de libérait Kyûbi, dont le sceau avait été affaibli à cause de l'accouchement. Grâce à son Sharingan, il avait commandé à la bête d'attaquer le village, mais Minato avait réussi à l'éloigner grâce à son Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant). Il allait utiliser le Shiki Fûjin (Emprisonnement des Morts) afin de sceller le Biju dans deux de ses enfants au prix de sa vie, mais le Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, était arrivé à temps et avait réussi à le convaincre de le laisser sacrifier sa vie à la place de la sienne. Il avait divisé Kyûbi en deux et les avait mis dans Arashi et l'autre dans Narumi.

Les deux parents regardent leurs enfants avec de la joie et du bonheur. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir survécu à l'attaque du renard et que le Sandaime à sacrifier sa vie à la place de Minato, pour qu'ils puissent avoir la joie de s'occuper de leurs nouveaux enfants. Mais leurs moments de tranquillité s'arrêtent quand ils entendent une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Tou-san ! Kaa-chan ! » Cria la voix. Les deux parents ceux tournes pour voir leurs fils blond diriger vers eux.

« Menma-kun, tu es là ! » Exclama joyeusement Kushina. Elle n'avait pas vu depuis son accouchement et elle était très inquiète. Elle aurait voulu lui prendre dans ses bras, mais elle tenait déjà ses nouveaux nés. A la place Minato prend le garçon et le rapproche d'Arashi et de Narumi pour avoir une bonne vue.

« Regarde Menma-kun se sont tes nouveaux frères et sœurs. » Dit Minato. L'enfant regarde les deux bébés un moment avant de répondre.

« Otôto et imôto. » Kushina sourit tendrement et lui répond.

« Oui Menma-kun, tes petits frères et petites sœurs. Maintenant que tu es un grand frère, tu devras protéger tes jeunes frères et sœurs. »

« Haï Kaa-chan ! » Répondit joyeusement le jeune blond, exciter d'être un grand-frère.

Les trois membres de la famille étaient tellement concentrés sur les nouveaux nés, qu'ils n'ont jamais remarqué que Naruko, revenu avec Menma après être réveillée à l'hôpital et les regarde à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Ils m'ont encore oublié. » Pensa-t-elle tristement.

La petite rousse n'avait pas vraiment une enfance heureuse. Dès le jour de sa naissance, sa vie n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec ses parents, à cause de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et devez rester avec des amis civils de ses parents. Plus tard quand la guerre était finie, sa mère était de nouveau enceinte et avait donnée naissance à Menma. Les premières années étaient très bien, plein d'amour, et de bonheur, avec un père et une mère aimante, un petit frère voulant toujours jouer avec elle et des villageois qui étaient gentil avec elle. Naruko croyait que c'était ça le bonheur, et ne voulait rien d'autre, mais quand elle avait 4 ans, tout t'a basculé. Ses parents avant décider à commencer son entrainer pour devenir un kunoichi fière, mais quand elle a essayée d'utiliser le chakra rien ne s'étaient passé. Ses parents l'ont amené voir Tsunade seulement pour découvrir qu'elle chose de choquant… Naruko n'avait pas de chakra, Pour la première fois de l'histoire des shinobis, quelqu'un n'avait pas de chakra. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils sont commencés à l'oublier, de la nourrir, de lui offrir des cadeaux et de la prendre avec elle pour les vacances. Le village aussi ne faisait plus attention à elle, même ceux qui la connaissait, ils l'ont traitée comme une étrangère, certains des plus cruels ne l'a voyaient pas comme la fille du Yondaime Hokage, mais comme une honte du clan, qu'elle ne pourra jamais dirigeaient, se moquaient d'elle et l'appeler {l'Enfant-Sans-Chakra}. Ça lui faisait très mal en cœur d'entendre ça, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

La seule personne qui faisait encore attention à elle, c'était son petit frère, il passer le plus clair de son temps avec sa grande sœur, bien plus que leurs parents, ce qui remplit de joie dans le cœur de Naruko. Mais depuis un an, quand il a commencé son entrainement avec leurs parents et parrains, il avait de moins en moins de temps de passer le temps avec sa sœur. Leurs parents voulaient à tous pris qu'ils deviennent un grand ninja. Les moments passés ensemble devenez de plus en plus rare et maintenant qu'ils allaient avoir deux nouveaux membres dans la famille, plus personne n'aller faire attention à elle.

« Pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore. » Murmura la jeune fille lâchant inconsciemment des larmes. Elle était sur le point de partir quand soudain…

* Viens. * Dit une voix douce et qui semble lointaine.

« Heu ? C'était quoi ? » Naruko regarde entour d'elle, seulement pour trouver un couloir vide. Elle pensait que c'était son imagination, quand elle entend de nouveau la voix.

* Suit m'a voix. * Naruko ne savait pas pourquoi, mais fait comme la voix lui demande. Elle quitte maison est marche dans la rue principale du village, ignorant les passants. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle suivait la voie, ni comment elle savait où elle allait, mais elle le faisait. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle rentre dans une forêt proche de la Zone d'entraînement n 44 et arrive finalement en face d'une grotte. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce lieu sombre, mais une partie d'elle voulait découvrir qui était cette voix. Finalement sa curiosité l'emporta et elle rentre dans la caverne.

* Tu es proche. * Répondit encore la voix.

Naruko arrivé au bout du tunnel et écarquille les yeux en voyant un étrange objet en métal retenu dans la roche. Dans l'esprit de la jeune rousse, l'objet lui faisait penser à un grand oiseau avec deux ailes plates et un long bec avec un petit corps sans pates. Elle n'avait aucune connaisse sur la technologie, mais elle savait que la machine était très veille en voyant la rouille et la moisissure sur l'objet. Puis quelque chose d'autre attire son attention, une pierre en centre de la grotte avec des étranges symboles gravés au-dessus, éclairé par la lumière extérieure grâce à un trou en haut de la caverne.

« C'est quoi cet oiseau en métal ? Comment il est arrivé ici ! Pourquoi il y a une tombe dans cette grotte ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dessus? » Questionnant Naruko en regardant les inscriptions, elle n'a jamais vue de forme.

« Elle signifie {Repose en paix. Toi qui t'es battue pour la liberté des autres et tes croyances. Jamais nous t'oublierons}. » Répondit une voix derrière l'aînée des Namikaze. Naruko tourne la tête pour écarquiller les yeux et de reculer d'un pas. Ce qu'elle voyait pouvait être décrit comme un fantôme. C'est une femme transparente, elle avait des cheveux coupés au niveau du cou avec une paire de queues de cheval tressées sur chaque côté de son visage. Elle porte un manteau qui descend jusqu'à ces pieds, une tenue moulante et une paire de mitaines avec des plaques.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Naruko légèrement effrayait en voyant la forme transparente bleu clair de la personne.

« N'est pas peur mon enfant, je ne te ferais aucun mal. C'est moi qui tes appelée pour venir ici.» Répondit la femme d'une voix douce, voyant la peur dans la jeune fille. « Je m'appelle Satele Shan, autrefois j'étais un grand maitre Jedi. Ce que tu vois là et ma forme de spectre. Quand une personne sensible à la Force mort, elle ne fait qu'un avec elle et certains d'entre nous peuvent intervenir avec les vivants pour les aidaient. Et pour répondre à tes autres questions, ce que tu vois sur le mur est un vaisseau spatial, Z-95, conçu pour les batailles est les voyages dans l'espace. Ensuite, la raison pour laquelle il est ici c'est à cause de moi. Quand j'ai me suis échappée d'un groupe de sith, j'ai atterri aux catastrophes dans cette grotte, il y a plusieurs siècles, je n'ai malheureusement pas survécu à mes blessures et suis morte. Mon fils qui m'accompagnait m'a enterré ici et écrie ces mots. » Dit-elle avec une expression triste.

« La Force, Z-95, espace, sith ? Je ne comprends rien et pourquoi vous m'avez appelée ? » Exclama Naruko en se tenant la tête à cause du mal du crâne.

« Il est normal que tu ne connaisses rien de tout cela Naruko, encore moins qu'il y a bien des choses au-delà de cette planète. » Répondit Satele, mais fut coupée par la petite rousse.

« Attendait comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? » Exclama Naruko étonnée, elle est sûre de ne pas lui avoir dit.

« Il est grâce à la connexion que nous avons toi est moi. Quand tu voulais sauver désespérément ton frère, la force en toi c'est éveillé et elle s'est connecté à moi. J'ai profité pour voir tes souvenirs et pour dire le moins, j'ai été choquée que tes parents et le village t'ignorent juste par-ce-que tu n'as pas de chakra. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcille. Elle était vraiment déçu de ces villageois, contrairement à eux, les Jedi se soucier de tout le monde, peu importe si vous étiez sensible à la Force ou pas.

« C'est quoi la Force ? » Demanda Naruko, elle était curieuse à ce sujet, mais aussi elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de sa famille.

« Mmh... Comment te le dire clairement... La Force est un champ d'énergie qui relie à chaque être vivant dans la galaxie. Certaines personnes sensibles à la Force, comme toi et moi peuvent l'utiliser, pour faire de grandes choses, bien au-delà de toute l'imagination. » Répondit l'ancienne jedi, le plus simple possible, sachant que tout cela était étranger pour la rousse.

« Mais comment je peux utiliser la Force, je n'ai même pas de chakra ? » Demanda Naruko à la fois confuse et triste sur son état.

« La Force et le chakra n'ont rien à voir. Le chakra demande l'énergie spirituelle et physique, la Force va bien au-delà de ça. Elle est beaucoup plus ancienne que le chakra et c'est grâce à elle que nous vivant. Dis-moi, quand tu as vu ton frère sur le point d'être écrasé, tu as sentie quelque de différent en toi, non ? » Répondit la femme âgée en regardant dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille.

« Oui, je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais c'était comme si je pouvais sentir tout entour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être capable de tout. » Dit la rousse toujours confuse à ce sujet.

« Exactement, est grâce à ça, tu as sauvé ton frère. » Répondit Satele d'un sourire fière, ce qui provoque le choque de l'enfant.

« C'est moi qui est arrêtée les débris. » Exclama Naruko à la fois surprise et heureuse. Surprise qu'elle pouvait faire ça et heureuse avoir été capable de sauver Menma.

« Oui. Voix tu Naruko, alors que tout le monde à la Force on eux, seule une partie peuvent l'exploiter. Dans cette planète, il n'y a peine qu'une trentaine de personnes et tu es celle qui en a le plus grand, bien plus que moi et n'importe qui d'autre. Et comment tu peux utiliser la Force c'est simple… » Dit-elle avant de lui donner un doux sourire. « Tu es ma réincarnation. »

Naruko est restée pendant quelques minutes silencieuses, jusqu'à qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour dire ce que n'importe quelle personne normale répondrait dans ce genre de situation.

« QUOI ?! »

 **Prologue fin**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient à me donner votre avis.**


End file.
